


My Lin

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phil is cute, crackish, high on painkillers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Phil is drugged up and missing MelindaBased on a prompt from philindaprompts on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Phil slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He felt good like he was on top of a cloud. He looked around and smiled goofily when he saw Daisy and Jemma. “Hi.” He smiled. 

“How are you feeling?” Jemma asked as she glanced at the monitors around him.

“Amazing. I feel amazing.” Phil replied. “How are you feeling, Jemma? Daisy?”

“I'm sure you're feeling better than we are,” Daisy told him. “You seem pretty happy.”

“I am.” He said and looked down. “Can I have my hand back?” He asked. “That would make me much happier.”

“Of course, here it is.” Jemma grabbed his artificial hand and attached it for him. “There you are. Are you in any pain?”

He flexed his hand a bit and looked at it for a while. “This thing is so badass.” He leaned his head back and moved his hand around. “Nope. No pain at all.” He smiled and after a few minutes, he looked around like he had lost something.

“Do you need something, Coulson?” Jemma asked gently.

“Where's Lin?” He asked and looked at the floor as if she would be there.

“Lin?” Daisy looked at him confused. 

“Yeah, Lin, my Lin.” He looked at them expectantly. “Is she hiding?” 

“We don't know who you're talking about,” Jemma admitted keeping her voice soft so he didn’t get upset. “You've never mentioned a Lin before.”

“You do know.” He looked at her frustrated. “You know Lin.” He gestured around clumsily. “Short, Asian, a little scary and hot as fuck.” He grinned as he thought about her. “God she's hot.”

Daisy burst out laughing as the realization hit her. “You mean Agent May?” She asked out of breath from laughing so hard.

“Yes!” He got excited and tried to sit up. “Yes, May!”

“Okay, okay, lay back or you'll tear your stitches.” Jemma touched his shoulder lightly to push him back. “May went after the guy that stabbed you. She'll be back any minute.”

Phil leaned back and gasped. “She did that for me?” He asked. “She must really love me. I mean I really love her too but I miss her.”

Daisy smiled trying to keep a straight face. “She'll be back soon.” She assured him.

“I miss her so much.” He frowned and closed his eyes. “Are you sure she'll come back?” He asked sadly. “Oh my god, what if the guy stabs her too?” He made a stabbing motion. “Oh, I couldn't deal with that. I can't live without her.” He was starting to get choked up. 

“Coulson, she's on her way back. You won't have to live without her.” Jemma tried to stay serious because she knew he was serious.

“Will she come see me?” He looked at Jemma and Daisy with sad eyes.

“She'll come straight here to see you.” Daisy touched his shoulder gently. 

“Good. I'm gonna kiss her when she comes in.” He said confidently. “Her lips are so soft. She's so soft. I like to touch her and hold her hand. Have you ever felt her ass?” He rambled on.

“I can honestly say I haven't.” Daisy laughed. 

“Me either.” Jemma looked at Daisy smiling.

“Oh, you really should. It's really nice. I like touching it. Sometimes if she comes into my office to talk about a mission we end up making out and I like to grab her ass.” He didn't really realize what he was saying because of the medication. “Her lips are so great.”

Both of the other girls blushed. “Alright, Coulson, why don't you try to rest until May gets here?” Jemma suggested trying to get him to stop talking.

“I love her so much, guys. She's so beautiful. I liked her ever since I met her.” He continued on dreamily. “I really wanna see her right now. You think she'll lay in bed with me? I like laying with her.”

“She might.” Daisy laughed quietly and looked up when she heard the door opened.

“Lin!” Phil cheered.

Melinda was a bit surprised at the nickname. He never called her that around anyone else. 

“I'm on a lot of painkillers.” He told her and reached his hand out to her. “I wanna kiss you. I missed you soooo much.”

Melinda rose an eyebrow and walked over taking his hand. “I wasn't gone long.” She looked at Jemma and Daisy. “Could we have a minute?”

Both girls happily took the opportunity to finally leave.

“Why'd they leave, Lin?” Phil frowned.

“So I could do this.” She leaned down and kissed him slowly.

“Can I touch your ass?” He asked when they pulled apart.

“No!” She looked at him. “Not here.”

“I was telling Jemma and Daisy about it.” He smiled.

“About what?” She asked.

“About your ass.” He grinned. “I told them that I like to grab it.”

“Is that all you told them?” She asked in horror.

“I think I told them about making out with you and how soft your lips are.” He looked at her lips as he spoke.

“Phil...I can't believe you said that.” She shook her head and squeezed his hand. 

“I wasn't lying.” He shrugged and closed his eyes tiredly. 

“Get some sleep, Phil.” She moved and kissed his forehead lightly. She knew she couldn't be mad at him because he was on pain medication but it was still very embarrassing.

He nodded and smiled slightly as he quickly fell asleep. 

Melinda looked at him gently before walking out of the room. “He's resting.” She said looking at Jemma and Daisy.

Daisy nodded and smirked. “So-” Before she could say anything Melinda cut her off.

“I know what he said. He told me and you two are not to repeat any of it. Hopefully, he forgets what he said.” She looked at the two agents firmly.

Jemma nodded.

“I just have one question,” Daisy said seriously. “Can I touch your ass?” She started to laugh. “I was told it's nice.”

“You're on desk duty,” Melinda said firmly. “For a year and Coulson will be with you for part of it.” She glared at her before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Phil woke up again. This time he didn’t feel as good and his side ached where he had stitches. He grumbled and opened his eyes looking around. “Hi.” He said to Daisy when he saw her sitting next to his bed. 

“Hey, Coulson.” Daisy smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. Did you get the guy?” Phil asked and tried to sit up.

“Lay down,” Daisy said firmly and nodded. “May did.” 

“Good.” He sighed and leaned back. “Where is May?”

“She went to get something to eat. She’s been sitting here since she got back.” She told him.

“She worries too much.” He murmured.

“I think she just wanted to make sure you didn’t keep talking,” Daisy smirked.

“What does that mean?” He asked and looked at her.

“Well, you woke up just before May got back and you were on a lot of pain medication.” She laughed a bit.

“What did I say?” He frowned.

“A lot...You almost cried because May wasn’t here and you didn’t want her to get stabbed. Then you told Jemma and me about making out with her in your office and you told us we should try touching her ass.” Daisy shrugged.

“Oh god.” He closed his eyes leaning his head back. “She’s going to murder me and she won’t even feel bad about it.” 

She laughed. “That's true.” 

“Please tell me that that's the worst.” He looked at her.

“You called her Lin and described her as short, Asian, and a little scary.” Daisy laughed. “Oh, and hot as fuck.” 

“She is a little scary.” He commented. 

“Yeah, and you should be scared. I may have made the situation worse by asking to touch her ass though.” She admitted.  
“She’s going to murder me then injure you.” He shook his head and sighed. 

“She won’t kill you. She’s been sitting here for hours waiting for you to wake up. I finally came in and told her that she needed to eat something.” Daisy told him.

He smiled slightly. “I would do the same for her.” He sighed. “I really do love her. I don’t know what I said earlier but I do love her.”

“I know. Everyone knows you do.” Daisy laughed. “You two were the last to figure it out.”

He nodded. “I know. We were both idiots. I’m the bigger idiot though because of what I said earlier.” He chuckled and looked to the door when it opened. 

Melinda walked in with a bottle of juice. “I figured you would wake up when I left.” She said quietly and opened the juice handing it to him. “Drink some.”

He took the juice and took a sip. “Thank you, Melinda.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He looked at her sincerely.

“You didn’t know what you were saying.” She assured him. “I told Daisy not to tell you though.” She glanced at the younger agent.

Daisy shrugged. “He deserved to know.” She said and stood up. “I’ll see you two later.”

Phil smiled softly at her. “Bye, Daisy.” He said and looked at Melinda. “Can you lay with me?” He asked. “I promise it’s not the medication talking.”

 

Melinda smiled and nodded. “I will.” She said and moved carefully laying next to him on the opposite side of his wound. She rested her head on his chest and took his hand. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad I am too.” He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Phil.” She said softly.


End file.
